five fucking nights with a idiot
by Fayroxis
Summary: habian cinco niños, unos muy felices, pero no hablaremos de esos putos niños, no, hablaremos de un idiota que gracias a su puñetero amigo, se consiguio el empleo mas cabron de todos, cuidar robots violadores asesinos... que podria salir mal? (su puta madre va a ser un mejor resumen)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: a conseguir trabajo.**

un día como cualquier otro, un joven de 19 años estaba reposando en una banca de un parque, valiéndole madres todo a su alrededor.

El joven era castaño, con ojos del mismo que su pelo, vestía una zapatillas negras,un pantalón de mezclilla azul,una chaqueta negra y una camiseta blanca bajo esta.

Paso un rato, y el wey seguía recostado en la banca y seguiría así si no fuera porque una llamada lo obligo a responder.

-aloooo... esta hablando con jake schmidt conocido también como, el puto amo del swagerno, el piromano maniático o como me conocen en la preparatoria, el tipo que quemo la preparatoria.-

- _hola jake.-_

-ah, solo eres tu alex ¿que quieres?-

- _no mucho,_ yyyy _¿como te va buscando?-_

 _-_ excelente, acabo de conseguir un trabajo en el que me pagan tanto dinero que-

-déjame _adivinar, no conseguiste trabajo, y me estas mintiendo para no quedar como un idiota.-_

-no. bueno, si.-

 _-ya me lo esperaba, bueno, vamos al grano. La razón por la que te llame es que encontré un trabajo cerca de casa y-_

 _-_ alex, si este trabajo termina siendo igual al anterior que hiciste que tomara, ¡te juro que te golpeare los testículos con un martillo, hasta triturarte las pelotas.!-

 _-...solo eso.-_

-no, luego te obligare a ver yaoi hard por seis horas-

- _no, no, no, no, tranquilo, te juro que no sera como la otra vez. Es solo hacer de guardia nocturno en una pizzeria infantil, es todo.-_

-ah, bueno. No parece tan difícil, y ¿como se llama la pizzeria?-

- _una_ _tal_ _freddy_ _fazfuck's_ _pi_ _no_ _se_ _que._ -

-ok, cuídate wey.-dio apagando su celular y levantándose de la banca. Y llendose en la dirección equivocada.

¡Estas corriendo para dirección contraria!

-ah, graciaaaa espera un segundo, ¿quien dijo eso?-pregunto volteando a todos sin ver a alguien

yo, el creador este fic de mierda.

-ahhhh. Pero por no puedo verte.-

porque también soy el narrador de este fic, así que es muy obvio que no me puedan ver, si lo hicieran, la gente de relleno de este fic me verían como un loco.

-buen punto. De repente siento que se me esta olvidando.-

el trabajo.

-ah si, cierto, ya me acorde, por cierto en donde era.-pregunto para luego darse un face palm-¡maldita sea! Alex no me dijo donde era.-

toma esto te ayudara

de la nada un mapa de la ciudad, donde tenia apuntado donde estaba la pizzeria llego volando a las manos del castaño.

-hay por favor, como si eso llegase pasar alguna vez-

mira tus manos.

El castaño miro sus manos que tenían un mapa de la ciudad.-

-wow, buen truco.-

gracias, ¡ahora vete! ¡ve a esa pizzeria! ¡consigue el trabajo! ¡por que si no la haces, te castro!

-¡señor si señor!-salio corriendo hacia donde estaba la pizzeria.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde. El castaño por fin encontró fucking pizzeria de los cojones. Eso seria una buena noticia, si no fuera por el echo de que por tanto correr, el sentía que cada segundo de su vida era jodida agonía.

-debí... haber... tomado... un taxi-el castaño se repuso y empezó a caminar en dirección a la pizzeria-al menos logre llegar a la pizzeria.-dijo entrando al local.

-este lugar no esta nada mal-dijo el castaño mirando asombrado, el interior del local, el lugar no se veía nada mal.

La entrada era pasillo largo, que en la pared de la derecha tenia dos puertas que guiaban a los baños y una puerta a la izquierda, al lado de la caja registradora, el pasillo llevaba a la sala principal, al fondo de la sala se encontraba instalado un gran escenario con decoraciones y algunos reflectores, en el medio había 6 grandes mesas, en la pared izquierda, se encontraba un pasillo, que en un lado de la pared tenia un cartel en forma de flecha en el que decía pírate cove, en la pared derecha, se encontraba otro pasillo con el mismo cartel, pero que en vez de pírate cove decía game área, lo que mas llamaba la atención, era que los robots se veían como humanos la única diferencia eran que tenia parte de animales(ya saben orejas, colas, etc).

El castaño camino hasta unas de las mesas y sentó en una de las sillas, y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, ya saben lo típico.

-justo ahora, se me tuvo que olvidar la puta billetera-dijo el castaño aun golpeándose contra la mesa.

-disculpe-dijo una voz sacándolo de su mundo, cuando levanto la vista, vio a una joven de su misma edad, rubia de ojo morados, llevaba un vestido amarillo,atado con un lazo naranja en la cintura, y un babero que decía ¨let's eat!¨.

-¿puedo tomar su orden?-

-no gracias, no vine para comer, y aunque quisiera, no podría ya que olvide mi billetera-la rubia solo asintió y se fue.

-bueno, sera mejor que busque donde esta la oficina del jefe, a ver si al menos me dan el trabajo-el joven se levanto y camino en dirección a la caja.

-disculpe-

-si-levanto la vista una chica de 18 años,pelo azabache y ojos marrones, que vestía el uniforme del local.

-espera... jake-

-sarah, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-si... desde que quemaste la prepa no te dejaron volver por 3 semanas cuando la repararon-

-sigo insistiendo que no fue mi culpa, como iba a saber que la gasolina era tan inflamable-se defendió el castaño.

-¡eso lo sabe!¡cualquier niño de primaria!-le grito sarah.

-si,si,si, como sea, sabes donde esta el jefe? Quiero el empleo de guardia noctur-el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar por que de la nada un hombre de 38 años, pelo castaño y ojos azules, levaba unos jeans azules y un esmoquin marrón con unos zapatos negros, se la acerco a jake y le estrecho la mano.

-estas contratado-

-yahuu!-

-empiezas mañana, ven aquí a las 23 y te daré las instrucciones-agrego el jefe, antes de irse por el pasillo que esta al lado de la caja.

-bien, ahora ya me puedo largar de aquí-dijo el castaño apunto de salir del local

-espera-dijo una voz, haciendo que el castaño se volteara, viendo que era la rubia de antes, con una caja de pizza.

-ah, eres tu, que quieres-pregunto jake.

la chica no le respondió, solo le dio la caja de pizza, y se fue. El castaño solo se quedo mirando la caja que tenia un papel que decía ¨va por la casa¨ el castaño abrió la caja, y vio una pizza que convenientemente era su favorita(me da paja decir de que era la pizza así que solo imaginen)

-un empleo y una pizza gratis, este día no podría ser mejor.-

Lamentablemente, no, ya que vas tener que ir caminando a casa.

-espera, enserio. No solo podría ir en taxi-

No, vas a ir caminando.

-pero no seria mas fácil ir en-

¡caminando dije!

-¡bueno ya! Me voy caminando-jake de mala gana, sale del local y se va caminando a casa, a pesar que seria mas fácil ir en taxi.

-¡pero tu dijiste que fuera caminando!-

no tengo idea, de lo que estas hablando.

-Pero... tu...yo... ¡al carajo! Mejor saltémonos esta gilipollez-

bien. Después de un rato, el tipo llego a su departamento, comió la pizza, se preparo para mañana, tal vez se hizo algunas pajas bien pajeras en el proceso, etc.

 **lunes, 11** **pm, pi ya saben el resto.**

Nuestro prota llegaba al local conduciendo un auto de un amigo que le pidió prestado(traducción: se lo robo el muy pendejo) llevaba una mochila y el traje de guardia, que sarah le tuvo que llevar a su casa, porque jake ya se había ido cuando iba dárselo(el traje es igual al dibuja pole bear a los guardias)

-Tengo sueñoooooo-se quejo jake antes de bajar del auto y ver a su nuevo jefe esperándolo afuera del local.

-Jake, buenas noches-saludo el jefe cordialmente.

-Buenas, jefe, todavía sigue aquí?-

-¿que no te acuerdas?, te daría un recorrido por el local y te daría instrucciones-

-ah, cierto. ¿Entramos?-pregunto jake.

El jefe solo asintió, y entro por la puerta(ni modo que en la ventana, eso ya es trabajo de jake) siendo seguido por jake, cuando entraron jake vio que no había nadie excepto los animatronics. Aunque a el le valió verga así que el solo siguió a su jefe. Quien le mostró todo el lugar y también le explico cosas sobre los robot, como funcionaban, de que estaban echo, y también como era que lucían tan humanos.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de ser las 12 am, el jefe antes de irse le dio un juego de llaves y le dijo donde era su oficina, ya al ser las 23:55, el ya se encontraba en su oficina(que era como la del primer juego solo que mas grande y menos fea)

 **12:00 AM que empiece la fiesta**

 **y bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, perdón si es un poco corto pero la razón es que mas que un capitulo es un prologo, sinceramente, esta no era mi idea original, pero debido a algunos problemas, tuve iniciar desde cero así que hice una nueva versión un poco cambiada, que me gusto mas que la original Tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas rápido posible, pero no prometo nada. Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido bye, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: la primera y la segunda noche**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Dark Flamage:jajajaja, no entendí el meme. Saludos para ti también.**

 **AiliGuby:conociendo a jake, goku debería apiadarse mas de los animatronic.**

 **Chica es una lindura.**

 **Ya somos dos XD**

 **Gonza-chan:¡viva el relleno canceroso! ¡al carajo el estudio! ¡a vender condones se a dicho!**

 **Quieres cáncer. ¡pues te voy a dar cáncer!**

 **POV jake.**

 **12:00 AM noche 1.**

Ok, solo me tengo que quedar aquí hasta las 6 am, revisare las cámaras, tal vez vea el manga que traje, y luego me largo de este lugar, así durante 5 noches... solo... con esos robots violadores... perfecto.-dije antes que el teléfono empezara a sonar.

-hola, esta llamando a freddy fazbear's pizza, ya cerramos a si que valla a chingar a otro lado!-

- _soy yo weon-_

-ah, sarah. ¿que quieres?-

- _el jefe me pidió que te llamara, para ayudarte en tu primera noche y las que siguen, así que ponte cómodo por que esto va a tardar-_

 **2:00 AM**

 _-bien, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas si es necesario. Tienes que conservar energía. Buenas noches.-_ la llamada se corto y jake colgó el teléfono.

-ya era hora, creía que nunca pararía de hablar-dije sacando de su mochila un termo y una taza, sirvió un poco del contenido en la taza

-nada como un buen café en tu hora de trabajo-dije agarrando la tableta y tomo un poco de café para luego esculpirlo dramáticamente.

-¡donde mierda esta el wonejo!-como loco empece a revisar en todas las cámaras, hasta que empece a escuchar unos ruidos metálicos provenientes del pasillo izquierdo. Rápidamente encendí la luz, encontrándose con cierto pelimorado de orejas de conejo.

-¡bonnie! Que agradable sorpresa.¿a que se debe tu visita?-musite luego de cerrar la puerta, sin recibir respuesta-emm, hola. Tierra a bonnie ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunte aun sin recibir respuesta.

-... aggg, que te den-dije sentándome en la silla y poniéndome a revisar las cámaras.

 **3:00 AM**

 **-** bien, el conejo ya se fue y solo faltan 3 horas para irme. Puedo hacer esto... espero-dije revisando la cámara del comedor para luego pasar al del escenario, para ver si algún animatronic salio del escenario y para mi desgracia chica también se fue.

-¡donde caraj!... oh, mierda-adivinen porque dije eso.

Lentamente, baje la tableta encontrándome con adivinen quien. Dando un agudo grito se lanzo hacia mi y morí... nah, mentira. Me hice a un lado y la muy pendeja se choco con el armario que había detrás mio dejándola inconsciente.

-y ahora que hago con esta-me pregunte antes de que se empezara a escuchar de nuevo unos pasos provenientes del pasillo izquierdo, tenia el presentimiento de que era bonnie de nuevo, así que cargue a chica o al menos lo intente, me acerque a la puerta y encendí la luz encontrándome con bonnie.

-ahora es tu problema-le dije dándole a chica y cerrando la puerta.

 **en el comedor.**

 **fin de POV de jake.**

 **-déjame** ver si entendí bien. Lograste entrar a la oficina, pero en vez de matar al guardia, ¡te golpeaste la cara con el armario que había detrás de el!-dijo serio un castaño de ojos azules con orejas de oso a chica cabizbaja.

-Si-

-chica, levántate-ordeno freddy.

-¿no estas enojado?-

-normalmente lo estaría, pero ya que es la primera noche lo dejare pasar. Porque enserio , quien muere en la primera noche.-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano del la galaxia... quiero decir,de la pírate cove, un pelirrojo con orejas y cola de zorro llamado foxy salia lentamente entre medio de las cortinas, divisando a sus amigos cerca de allí.

-Oigan, chicos. Que es lo que pasando-

-Oh, nada. Solo un accidente que tuvo chica con el nuevo guardia nocturno-

En eso, el pelirrojo se quedo en silencio, analizando las palabras del castaño.-¿acaso dijiste guardia nocturno?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta del castaño.

Inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa siniestra por la respuesta del castaño-voy a darle una visita al guardia-dijo empezando a correr en dirección a la oficina.

 **Con el pendejo.**

 **4:00 AM**

-!Tutututurururu turururu Tutututurururu¡(tonada de Mario bros)-tarareaba jake jugando un clásico juego de árcade que había encontrado en el armario(era un armario muy grande).

-¡GUARDIAAA!-grito foxy dándole un buen susto a jake-preparate para...¿que juegas?-pregunto olvidando que iba matar al guardia.

-Tetris-respondio con simpleza.

-... eh, eso es pac-man, no tetris-señalo foxy.

-Ay, no te hagas el boludo-dijo jake aun jugando el juego.

-Ah, enserio. Eso no es-

-No pienso pasar por esto de nuevo-le interrumpio jake

-¿De nuevo?-

-Si, una vez yo jugaba space invaders y me decían que era alíen vs depredador-

-Ah... ¡el punto es que ese juego no es tetris, ni siquiera viene con la musiquita que lo caracteriza!-señalo foxy enojado.

-Eso tiene una explicación completamente racional-menciono jake usando un proyector donde unos hombres con ropas rusas trabajaban-Tetris fue desarrollado por un diseñador ruso en la época del comunismo totalitario, y cuando vieron que el juego era bueno decidieron exportarlo a otros países, pero sin la música para evitar represarías de un gobierno que se opone al libre intercambio de bienes y ganancias personales-termino de explicar

-...¡ESTAS JUGANDO PAC-MAN!-grito foxy valiéndole un carajo la explicación de jake.

-Anda a hincharle las bolas a alguien mas con eso-

Esas palabras solo hicieron que foxy se fuera enojado de la oficina, murmurando insultos hacia jake.-espera-para de caminar e intenta entrar de nuevo a la oficina pero la puerta se cierra-ay, ese maldito hijo de...-foxy lentamente, se fue del lugar no si antes, darle una mirada de odio a jake, quien amablemente le devolvió la mirada, mostrandole el dedo medio haciendo enojar mas a foxy quien ya que no podía entrar, se fue directo al show tage.

-ey, fox. ¿Lograste atrapar al guardia?-pregunto chica

-no, el hijo de puta me cerro.-dijo foxy de brazos cruzados.

-Oye, ¿que fue el grito de antes?-pregunto freddy.

-¿Grito? ¿que grito?-pregunto foxy confundido por la pregunta del castaño.

-Ya sabes, el grito que decías ¡estas jugando pac-man! Te oímos gritarlo desde aquí-contesto freddy

-Oohhhh, ese grito fue por... ¡miren! ¡una distracción barata para que pueda salir zafando de aquí!-grito señalando a la nada.

-¡Donde!-dijeron ambos viendo donde foxy había señalado para luego ver de nuevo a foxy, quien estaba corriendo en dirección a la pírate cove.

-Eh, ese hijo de... espera, donde esta bonnie-pregunto freddy al ver que bonnie ya no estaba en el show stage, afinando su guitarra.

-¡VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-gritaba una voz que venia de la oficina.

5 **:00 AM**

 **En la oficina.**

¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TE VAYAS! ¡JODER! ¡ME TIENES PODRIDO! ¡PO-DRI-DO!-grito furioso a bonnie quien solo se le quedaba mirando-¡se acabo! ¡voy apagar la luz! ¡y si te llego a ver cuando la prenda! ¡te juro que te meteré esta tablet en tu puto cu-veeep- ¡escuchaste!-dijo apagando la luz y cuando la volvió a encender bonnie ya no estaba.

-esa amenaza siempre funciona-dijo poniéndose a revisar las cámaras... de nuevo.

 **Un rato después.**

Todo se había puesto tranquilo desde la visita de bonnie, ya iban a dar las 6:00 AM, bonnie y chica estaban en escenario y freddy y foxy no se movian de su sitio.

-ay, esto se me hace eterno. que ya den las jodidas 6-dijo jake revisando la cámara del show stage para luego cambiarla a la de la cocina, en la que estaba un oso dorado quien se quedo mirando de manera tenebrosa para luego soltar un grito hacia la cámara haciendo que jake soltara un grito que se escucho en toda la pizzeria.

-genial, ahora tengo que vigilar a otro mas. ¿podría esto ponerse peor?-todo se apaga-para que hable-dijo antes de que se empezaran a escuchar unos pasos por unos de los pasillos.

-mierda-

una música empezó a sonar y unos ojos empezaron a parpadear en la puerta izquierda.

 **6:00 AM**

 **-** ¡SI! La puta que te pario. ¡chupamela puta!-grito mientras le mostraba el dedo medio con las dos manos a freddy y irse corriendo de la oficina.

-¡ustedes también chupenmela!-dijo mientras pasaba junto al show stage antes de irse del local.

-¡a que se refería con que también se la chupáramos?-pregunto chica a bonnie quien solo hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.-ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿donde esta freddy? Ya debería a ver vuelto-

mientra tanto, se veía a freddy caminando por un pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del dueño y a ¨objetos perdidos¨.

-muy bien freddy. Mantente tranquilo. No hay nada de que avergonzarse-dijo freddy entrando en objetos perdidos en donde estaba un oso dorado, que parecía estar buscando algo.

-emm, golden-

-hm ¡te dije que ya no me molestes!-grito el oso dándose vuelta empezando a disparar a todos lados con una metralleta(?) que tenia en las manos-eh, que carajos-dijo parando de disparar para luego mirar a freddy, quien esta agachado y temblando-oh, perdón freddy. Creí que eras el dueño o foxy piendome que le de su regalo de cumpleaños... o bonnie queriendo que le de el dinero que le debo-

-n-no importa-

-bien, ahora que quieres-

-bueno, hay un nuevo guardia nocturno yyy me preguntaba si podrías... ya sabes-

-¿no lo pueden hacer ustedes?-pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-siiii, pero seria mas fácil si lo hicieras tu-

-no lo se, estoy algo ocupado-

-si lo haces le daré el dinero que le debes a bonnie y el regalo de foxy-

-...trato echo ¡AHORA FUERA!-

-bueno, gracias. Nos vemos-dijo freddy saliendo del lugar y volviendo al show stage.

 **Y bueno, asi termina este capitulo. Se que me tarde muuuuucho tiempo, pero es que tuve varios problemas con la escuela y que al parecen estaban robando fics de otros(incluyendo el mio) y que se supone que me iban a cambiar de pc, pero al final no pudieron y cuando se me ocurría algo que poner, normalmente era para próximos capítulos del fic... puta vida y tampoco se si podre subir el próximo capitulo pronto por el echo que a finales de este mes me voy a mudar y seguramente durante la mudanza se va poner muy jodido. Pues sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **Pd:los diseños de freddy, foxy y bonnie imagínenselo como quieran.**

 **Pd2:pronto voy hacerme una pagina de tumblr, donde pondré los diseños de jake y de otros ocs que aparecerán mas adelante dejare el link en mi perfil.**


End file.
